


Heroes For Hire: Power Man and Iron Fist

by lita



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Power Man and Iron Fist (Comics), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Banter, Danny Rand Appreciation Week, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Jokes, Male Friendship, POV Luke Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: Danny (his employees) made an app called "Heroes for Fire: Power Man and Iron Fist" and tried to convince Luke to do "Heroes for Hire" with him.





	Heroes For Hire: Power Man and Iron Fist

**Author's Note:**

> -Unbetaed, non-native speaker so please kindly point out any mistakes  
> -Warning: very minor spoilers for Luke Cage Season 2.

Luke heard the ping in his phone and went to check. It was a message from Danny.

“Please check this link.” It was followed by a link.

He texted back. “Danny, I don’t have time for this. If it’s another dragon joke, I never gonna speak to you ever again.”

Danny texted back. “Those dragon stories were no jokes!  Should I take a picture next time so you’ll believe they exist? Never mind, please just check the link, you won’t regret it.”

Luke sighed and clicked on the link. It was a link to download an app called “Heroes for Hire: Power Man and Iron Fist.”

He called Danny. “Seriously?! An app for Heroes for Hire? I haven’t agreed to your idea about Heroes for Hire. I’m too busy right now. How did you get the app done so fast anyways? I just met you four days ago!”

“Come on, man. I own Rand Enterprises. I have the best programmers who could whip out apps at the drop of a hat. I should thank D.W. for coining Power Man and Iron Fist. They certainly have a nice ring to it. Then I remember the _Harlem Hero_ app. Of course you have free time. Instead of bottling your anger, it’s good to channel it into something positive. Even better if we get paid for that.”

“You are a billionaire. Why do you need to get paid doing dangerous things?”

“It’s the principle that matters.  It feels good to get paid for doing honest work. Besides, we can just charge them a dollar if they can’t afford us. We are just here to help.”

“Speak for yourself.  I need the money. It’s better than doing advertising for Nike.”

He could hear Danny’s smile. “Does it mean you’re agreeing to it?”

“It means nothing.”

“Just check the app and let me know what you think.”

He sighed. Danny could be super stubborn when he wanted to. “OK, fine.”

“Let me know what you think after you check it.”

Luke hung up and clicked on the link.

The app was downloaded within three seconds. He rolled his eyes as he needed to register first before using it. He wondered if he could just tell the app he was the “Power Man” and skipped the whole registration thing. He tried but no such luck. Damn it, Danny!

After registration, the app brought him to the front page which showed the picture him wearing a hoodie and crossing his arms. Danny was in a fighting pose wearing a loose yoga shirt. His right hand was glowing. It actually looked very professional.

There were buttons for profiles for both of them, “FAQs”, and “Hire” at the bottom.

He clicked on his profile.

“Luke Cage is a man of action. He is the hero of Harlem. He is bullet proof and super strong.  He is famous so no actual introduction is needed.”

Luke rolled his eyes.  He couldn’t complain because everything said in the profile was accurate (and boring).

He clicked on Danny’s profile.

“I’m Danny Rand. Yes, I own the majority of Rand Enterprises so I won’t cheat you out of your money. I’m also called the Immortal Iron Fist, protector of K’un-Lun. I once fought a real dragon once to earn my glowing Iron Fist shown in my profile.  It’s 100% authentic, no CGI or photoshop was used. I can show it to you when we meet.”

That was so Danny. At least he dropped the “Sworn Enemy of the Hand” part.

He clicked on the FAQs and they were mostly about legalities. Danny certainly remembered to call a lawyer to draft this.

He clicked on the “Hire” part. It contained a text area for “Reason for Hiring”, an input area for contact number of candidate, and an input area for email. At the bottom there was a text saying each individual request would be read and replied but not every request would be met. It depended on the cases. There was also a disclaimer saying that they wouldn’t want to be hired to do any criminal or illegal activities. Danny or at least his employees seemed to think of everything.

Luke hated to admit it, but the app and the idea of “Heroes for Hire” seemed to be more appealing now.

He called Danny.

Danny sounded so excited. “How’s that? It’s cool, isn’t it? Even if you don’t want to do _Heroes for Hire_ , I can certainly sell these kinds of apps for other superheroes. Perhaps not Jessica because she would punch me. Also not the Avengers, Jeri said that she wouldn’t want to face the lawyers of Stark Industries. Even Ward was impressed. He said that finally I contributed something that could bring some profits to Rand Enterprises.”

“The app certainly is cool. You’re certainly smarter than you look.”

“Hey! Nah, never mind, I don’t really care what people think of me. I just need to center my chi for inner peace.”

“Would you please stop saying chi if I say yes?”

“Are you saying yes?”

“Well, there is no harm in trying. But if anything goes sideways, we put a stop to it. Nobody gets hurt.”

“Agree. Nice to work with you, Power Man.”

“Likewise, Iron Fist.”

**Author's Note:**

> -I ignore how the show turned darker and just focused on fun part. I hope I get the characters right.


End file.
